Privé de sortie
by lasurvolte
Summary: Alex a eu un accident de trottinette en étant avec Brad, et sa mère refuse donc qu'il sorte à nouveau. Le privant de sortie, le privant de Brad surtout. Alex croit devenir à moitié fou, jusqu'à ce que Brad vienne le chercher.


**Titre : **Privé de sortie.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **If I had wings ne m'appartient pas

**Prompt : **Tu ferais mieux d'avoir peur.

* * *

Alex avait été à l'hôpital et dire que sa mère était furieuse était un euphémisme. Elle n'avait même pas laissé Brad entrer dans la chambre, et elle avait à peine écouté ses excuses, ou même celles d'Alex _« c'est ma faute, pas la sienne »_.

Tout ça parce qu'ils avaient été imprudents – réellement à cause d'Alex qui avait eu envie d'essayer de faire de la trottinette. Ça avait mal tourné quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une pente. Alex était tombé, s'était rappé la peau des bras et du visage, avait des bleus partout, s'était même évanoui. Brad avait réussi à se rattraper et n'avait rien eu, mais il n'avait pas pu aider Alex, ni amortir sa chute.

La mère d'Alex avait cru faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant l'état de son fils et avait pété un câble sur Brad, comme quoi il était irresponsable et qu'elle ne lui ferait plus confiance, qu'elle ne lui confierait plus Alex. Et tant pis pour le cross.

Alex n'était pas resté à l'hôpital longtemps, mais sa mère l'avait consigné dans sa chambre. Interdiction de sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Si le père d'Alex n'avait pas été là, elle aurait pu poser des murs capitonnés partout dans la maison pour éviter que son fils chéri ne se blesse à nouveau – quand bien même il connaissait la maison par cœur.

Interdiction de courir.

Interdiction de faire venir Brad à la maison.

Et c'était les vacances, donc pas de lycée. Autant dire qu'Alex s'ennuyait comme un rat enfermé dans une cage de vingt centimètres.

Ses blessures guérirent vite, et pourtant sa mère continua de le traiter comme un petit animal fragile et Alex commençait sérieusement à devenir grognon.

\- On a juste fait de la trottinette, comme des millions de gamins avant nous.

\- Et les millions de gamins avant toi n'ont pas fini à l'hôpital. Rétorqua la mère.

\- C'est pas comme si ça me faisait peur !

\- Et bien c'est peut-être ça qui te manque, la peur. Tu devrais avoir peur. Bon sang Alex, tu sais bien que tu es différent.

Alex fronça les sourcils, serra les poings, essaya de rester calme :

\- J'étais avec Brad, il efface « ma différence ».

\- Il est aussi inconscient que toi pour t'avoir laisser monter sur une trottinette.

\- Je lui ai pas laissé le choix. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais arrêter de courir avec lui. Ce n'était qu'un accident.

\- Il t'a mis en danger.

\- La vérité c'est que tu ne me vois qu'à travers mes yeux.

Il avait dit ça posément malgré toute sa colère et sa frustration. Alex se leva, mettant un terme à cette discussion stérile et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Cette chambre qu'il commençait à haïr, qui était comme une prison. Il tournait dedans comme un lion en cage, sautait sur son lit en mettant la musique à fond pour avoir l'impression de s'occuper, montait et descendait les escaliers de sa maison sans fin, se levait en plein milieu de la nuit complètement réveillé. Julie venait l'occuper mais Julie n'était pas suffisante, Alex avait besoin de courir. Et Brad lui manquait.

\- Je vais devenir fou, se plaignait-il à son père et sa meilleure amie.

Mais personne n'arrivait à convaincre la mère d'Alex qu'elle avait tort de le protéger ainsi, pas après qu'elle l'ait vu à l'hôpital.

Elle lui permit de sortir une fois, pour aller faire les courses avec elle et Alex avait tellement l'impression d'étouffer, que faire les courses lui parût être un véritable plaisir.

Alex n'en pouvait plus et au moment où il songeait à entamer une grève de la faim jusqu'à ce que sa mère se montre raisonnable, Brad vint mettre fin à son supplice.

Alex était allongé sur son lit et n'arrivait pas à dormir, le temps lui paraissait être arrêté, le jour et la nuit se confondaient – encore plus parce qu'il ne voyait pas la différence. Il ne pouvait se fier qu'à sa montre pour voir que le temps s'écoulait, et il commençait à penser qu'elle était détraquée. Il avait les yeux ouverts – pour ce que ça changeait de toute façon quand il entendit les bruits à sa fenêtre. Comme des cailloux qu'on jetterait sur le carreau. Il se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et pencha la tête à l'extérieur. Alors il entendit un son qui lui fit tellement plaisir que pendant un moment il oublia tout. La voix de Brad.

\- Hey Alex !

\- Brad !

\- Julie m'a dit que tu ne supportais plus d'être enfermé chez toi.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un condamné.

\- Je suis venu pour te sauver.

Alex sourit.

\- Mon héros, plaisanta-t-il.

Entendre le rire de Brad lui fit un bien fou.

\- Tu vas devoir passer par ta fenêtre, ça risque d'être dangereux.

\- J'en ai rien à faire.

Au point où il en était, Alex aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sortir d'ici. Il réussit sans trop de peine à passer ses jambes par la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord. Brad lui assura qu'il était en dessous pour le rattraper et qu'il pouvait sauter. Alex n'hésita même pas, sa confiance en Brad était totale. Le vide ne dura qu'un instant, puis il atterrit sur quelque chose, ou plutôt sur quelqu'un, et des bras se refermèrent sur lui alors que Brad amortissait sa chute, basculant en arrière avec Alex sur lui. Ils rirent et se relevèrent. Brad prit la main d'Alex pour la poser sur son épaule, pour le guider.

\- Prêt ?

\- Carrément.

Ils coururent. Alex était en pyjama, mais il avait mis ses baskets et une veste avant de passer par la fenêtre. Courir après tout ce temps lui fit un bien fou. Il ne savait pas où Brad les emmenait, il s'en moquait. Ce qui comptait réellement, c'était qu'il était avec Brad, qu'il courrait avec Brad. Loin de la prison dorée dans laquelle l'avait mis sa mère, parce qu'elle ne voyait en lui que tout le mal qu'il pouvait se faire, au lieu de comprendre qu'il devait faire sa vie, peu importe les dangers.

Alex poussa Brad à courir quand bien même ils étaient fatigués tous les deux. Ils finirent par s'asseoir – ou plutôt s'écrouler – sur un banc. Alex reprit sa respiration et se mit à rire tout seul.

\- Ça fait un bien fou de pouvoir sortir enfin. Merci Brad, tu viens de me sauver la vie.

\- Si ta mère découvre ce qu'on fait là, elle risque de ne plus jamais te laisser sortir.

\- Je prends le risque, fit Alex.

Il étendit ses jambes et se pencha en arrière. Il faisait frais mais ce n'était pas désagréable, d'autant plus que Brad était proche de lui et qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur que son bras dégageait.

\- N'en veut pas trop à ta mère, elle essaie de te protéger.

Alex hocha la tête. Il savait bien. Brad aurait sûrement aimé être à sa place, surprotégé plutôt qu'abandonné. Mais Alex avait besoin qu'elle arrête de l'étouffer, qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter pour rien, qu'elle arrête de le réduire à son handicap.

\- Si j'étais un ado normal, elle ne serait pas comme ça.

\- Tu es un ado normal, dit Brad, tu fais des conneries et tu fais le mur.

Alex rit.

\- Tu as raison.

Brad ne le réduisait jamais à son handicap, il y faisait rarement attention d'ailleurs. Certes, il voulait lui aussi protéger Alex, mais il l'écoutait quand Alex lui disait de le laisser faire comme il en avait envie. Alex se sentait bien à ses côtés, rassuré, confiant.

\- Tu viendras me chercher encore ?

\- J'essaierai, dit Brad.

\- Merci, répéta Alex.

\- De rien.

Ils finirent par faire le chemin retour, et Alex rentra chez lui par la porte – trop difficile de remonter par la fenêtre.

\- J'aurais pu passer par là depuis le début, fit remarquer Alex.

\- Pas assez aventureux pour toi, plaisanta Brad.

Ils rirent doucement, puis Alex ferma la porte. Ses parents devaient dormir, ils ne remarquèrent rien.

Brad revint le chercher. Pas tous les soirs, mais au moins une fois par semaine. Alex aimait sauter par la fenêtre, alors Brad était toujours là pour le retenir. Ils courraient beaucoup, et parlaient un peu.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Julie ? Demanda Alex un soir.

\- On n'est plus ensemble.

\- Ah bon ? Elle ne m'en a pas parlé.

\- C'est moi qui ai rompu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aime quelqu'un d'autre, avoua Brad.

Alex resta silencieux. Le cœur battant. N'osant pas demander qui, ne voulant pas entendre le nom d'une fille. Peu importe qui elle serait. Alex ne voulait pas que Brad l'aime.

\- Tu sors pas mal la journée ?

\- Pas tant que ça en fait. Je sors plus la nuit.

Alex rit.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais. Ça m'évite de faire des conneries en attendant de reprendre les cours.

\- Alors si tu ne sors pas tant que ça, comment as-tu rencontré la fille que tu aimes ?

Brad resta longtemps silencieux, tandis qu'Alex regrettait de plus en plus sa question. Il ne voulait pas savoir, il ne voulait rien savoir.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une fille, lâcha Brad tout à coup.

Il fallu un moment à Alex pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Comme si ses oreilles avaient soudainement été aussi défaillantes et inutiles que ses yeux.

\- Ah… Fut le truc le plus intelligent qu'il réussit à sortir.

Il avait sûrement mal entendu, mal compris. Brad se braqua.

\- Enfin je n'ai rien dit du tout, dit-il, oublie. Je te ramène.

Alex hocha la tête, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Brad qu'il trouva hyper tendu et se laissa raccompagner.

Brad mit du temps à revenir et Alex redevint vraiment grognon. Est-ce que Brad avait des rendez-vous avec cette personne mystérieuse qu'il aimait ? Est-ce qu'il l'oubliait ? Si seulement Alex avait pu sortir, aller chez Brad, lui demander, lui parler, essayer de comprendre pourquoi il le laissait dans cette foutue chambre où il passait trop de temps. Entendre le bruit des cailloux qui s'écrasaient sur la vitre de sa chambre fut une véritable libération de toutes ces questions sans réponse. Alex ouvrit la fenêtre à toute vitesse et cria presque :

\- Brad !

\- Alex…

Alex enfila une veste, ses baskets et sortit par la fenêtre, il sauta sans même avoir le feu vert de Brad et fut heureux de sentir son corps contre le sien. Il ne se releva pas tout de suite après avoir atterrit, Brad ne le repoussa pas.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus venir.

\- Je voulais, dit Brad, j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas que je vienne.

Alex secoua la tête :

\- C'est stupide, viens quand tu veux.

La main de Brad se posa un instant sur les cheveux d'Alex, puis il repoussa gentiment Alex pour pouvoir se lever. Dommage, Alex aurait voulu qu'il lui caresse les cheveux. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Brad et ils partirent en courant.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, Brad ne mentionna pas la personne qu'il aimait, Alex ne posa pas de question.

Ils auraient pu continuer à se voir ainsi, si les parents d'Alex n'avaient pas fini par découvrir qu'il faisait le mur. Lui et Brad passèrent un sale quart d'heure. La mère d'Alex était réellement en colère. Qu'Alex ait contourné sa punition, que Brad ait vu son fils alors qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'ils traînent ensemble.

\- J'allais devenir fou, s'énerva Alex, et tu ne peux pas décider pour moi qui je dois voir ou non. Je n'arrêterai pas le cross aussi facilement et tu le sais, et je n'arrêterai pas de traîner avec Brad non plus.

\- Tu étais puni.

\- Pour être tombé de trottinette ? C'est totalement injuste comme punition.

Le père dit qu'il était d'accord, qu'Alex ne devrait pas être puni suite à cet incident et qu'il devrait pouvoir voir Brad quand il en a envie. Même si faire le mur était mal, et aurait pu être dangereux, ça il l'admettait.

\- J'essaie de le protéger ! Insista la mère.

\- Non, tu m'enfermes ! Tu me sépares des gens, du monde. On est sorti plusieurs fois avec Brad et rien n'est arrivé, tu vois ? On n'a pas toujours des accidents. J'ai besoin de vivre ma vie. Maman s'il te plait !

\- Tu as fait le mur plusieurs fois ?

\- Oui. Avoua Alex.

\- J'avais raison de vous interdire de vous revoir, je devrais continuer à vous séparer.

\- Non. Ne fais pas ça.

\- Je…

\- J'aime Brad, cria Alex, ne m'empêche pas de passer du temps avec lui.

Le silence qui tomba suite à cette déclaration fut pesant pour Alex. Son pied se mit à tressauter, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche, il ne voulait pas l'avouer, pas comme ça, et maintenant Brad savait. Sa mère et son père savaient. Il posa sa tête dans ses mains, plutôt désespéré. Il sentit alors la main de Brad sur son épaule, rassurante.

\- Tu l'aimes ? Demanda sa mère.

Alex hocha la tête tout doucement.

\- Ça ne change rien Alex, tu te mets en danger et je ne sais pas si je peux faire confiance à nouveau en Brad.

\- Essaie. S'il te plait.

La mère voulu dire quelque chose mais le père fut plus rapide :

\- Je pense qu'Alex doit être libre de ses choix, chérie. Tu vois bien que l'enfermer ne sert à rien, il a quand même trouvé le moyen de sortir. On ne va pas mettre des barreaux à ses fenêtres quand même ?

\- Il a fait le mur ! Il doit être puni.

\- D'accord, dit le père, corvée de vaisselles Alex.

L'adolescent hocha la tête. La mère n'était pas satisfaite mais elle était seule dans un combat qui ne menait à rien d'autre que de rendre son fils malheureux. Et si elle craignait pour lui, elle voulait qu'il soit heureux.

\- Bon. Vous pouvez sortir, mais pas le soir, et je veux savoir où vous allez, quand et quand vous comptez rentrer. Et pas de trottinette !

Alex se leva et alla prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Merci m'man !

\- N'abusez pas de ma confiance.

\- Promis.

De cette manière, le problème se régla. Brad dû cependant rentrer chez lui pour cette nuit. Alex alla se coucher, et se mit à stresser en repensant à ce qu'il avait osé avouer.

Brad vint le chercher dès le lendemain après-midi. Ils dirent à la mère qu'ils allaient courir, qu'ils seraient rentrés à dix-sept heures, et Alex montra qu'il avait bien pris son portable et assura que tout irait bien.

Les deux adolescents coururent un peu, pas tant que ça, Brad avait envie de parler. À dire vrai, Alex aussi.

\- Pour ce que j'ai dis hier… Commença Alex, c'était la vérité. Je voudrais quand même qu'on reste amis…

\- Amis ? C'est tout ?

Alex hocha la tête :

\- Ça m'ira. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes.

Il sentit la bouche de Brad sur la sienne et mit longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Si longtemps que Brad se recula avant qu'il ne réponde à son baiser.

\- Je ne te déteste pas. Ce que tu as dis hier Alex… Ben c'est réciproque.

Alex sourit et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Après le baiser, j'aurais pu le deviner.

Il entendit Brad rire, et l'embrassa à son tour.

Alex fut soulagé de pouvoir sortir à nouveau quand il en avait envie. Il fut aussi très très content de pouvoir profiter de ce temps pour le passer avec Brad. Courir, s'embrasser, se tenir par la main, discuter, et courir encore, et s'embrasser encore. Cela faisait des vraiment bonnes journées, des moments inoubliables.

\- J'ai promis à ma mère de ne plus faire de trottinette, fit Alex.

\- Hm effectivement.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit à propos du roller…

Des moments où le rire de Brad et son bras passé autour de sa taille étaient ce qui suffisait à le rendre heureux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore une fic qui mourrait sur mon ordi et que je publie enfin.


End file.
